


Scenes from the League Apartment Complex

by bijouandthecircus



Category: Starship - Team StarKid
Genre: Basically the League is an Apartment complex, It’s mostly spayonder, I’m not good with tags, Multi, Starship Rangers Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25100488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bijouandthecircus/pseuds/bijouandthecircus
Summary: A collection of drabbles for the Starship Rangers Modern AU, the League is a block of apartment complexes that Dr. Spaceclaw owns, 15A2 is the specific building that the rangers all live in. Ya know, because landlords are evil. It’s mostly Spayonder. It’s mostly self indulgent. Feel free to leave suggestions for drabbles you’d like to see in the comments 💗
Relationships: Bug/February (Starship), Krayonder/Specs, Megagirl/Tootsie Noodles
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Scenes from the League Apartment Complex

**Author's Note:**

> Part one: New Neighbor

Daniel Krayonder didn’t catch sight of his next door neighbor the day they first moved in, but he did hear the dragging of furniture and boxes and a couple of concerning crashes that caused him to poke his head out of his own apartment and take a look around. No one. Just an empty hall and the open door next to his own, almost crying out for him to peak inside and say ‘hi’ to whoever had decided to move in. 

His last neighbors had moved away with grumbled complaints about “Man or Muppet” and the “Wii Theme” being played at “inappropriate times”, but he wasn’t all that concerned or insulted by it. They’d be pricks from the get go, he really couldn’t think of a time they weren’t complaining about him. And judging by the last 25 minutes of nonstop Green Day, Krayonder was feeling pretty confident that he and this new neighbor would become fast friends. 

At least that was his impression up until he stepped into the box filled war zone that was his new neighbors’ apartment. They were even messier than him! Well- could he blame them? They were just getting settled in and he wasn’t exactly invited over, so who was he to judge their cleaning habits. His own apartment had at least five empty pizza boxes he kept telling himself he had to clean up that he just never got around to throwing out. Krayonder slowly navigated his way through the maze of boxes, his foot catching on what he assumed to be a stray shoe but didn’t really have much time to think over as he came crashing to the ground. 

“Jesus fuck, man! Talk about lack of organization skills!” He exclaimed, looking back to check what he’d tripped over only to be met by a magnified pair of the prettiest green eyes he’d ever seen. “Holy shit-“

“What are you doing in my apartment?” Came the immediate response from the person he’d tripped over. 

“Oh, man, I just came by to say hi and introduce myself. So uhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, hi!” Krayonder grinned at them, sitting criss cross while he got a better look at what they were doing. 

The new neighbor shifted to sit up from where they’d been attempting to fix the space heater, at least that’s what it looked like to Krayonder. He wasn’t exactly sure what other business someone would have laying on their back beside their space heater, and he wasn’t about to ask a total stranger what they were doing- not that he would’ve questioned their actions had they been his friend. It was an awkward thing to ask and he didn’t particularly feel like making a worse impression than he already had. 

“Right, uhhh, hi?” His neighbor furrowed their eyebrows and shook their head lightly at him, pushing their glasses up and giving Krayonder another chance to look at those beautiful green eyes he noticed upon first seeing this new person. “You still haven’t introduced yourself.”

“Oh right right right! I’m Daniel Krayonder, I live right next door!” 

“I figured as much. I’m Judith Spec-“

“Specs is a totally sick last name, man. Do you go by it?” Krayonder cut them off, thinking they’d finished what they had to say. 

“No. That isn’t my last name, Daniel. My last name is Specht. And I go by Jude, thank you very much.” A frown managed to make its way onto Specs’ lips (aw, man, they had pretty lips too) causing Krayonder to panic just a little bit. 

“Aw, man, sorry about that! I totally thought you’d go by Specs ‘cause, ya know, you wear those specs..” He attempted to explain, gesturing to their face. “And you can just call me Krayonder, dude, everyone else does-“

Specs shook their head lightly and stood up, dusting their hands off on their overalls and ever so slightly adjusting the toolbelt that was fastened around their waist causing Krayonder’s eyes to follow the motion and hOLY SHIT THEY HAD A NICE ASS. HE JUST COULDN’T TAKE HIS EYES OFF OF IT, WAS THAT THERE THE WHOLE TIME??

“Earth to Krayonder. Krayonder, do you copy?” The dry response from Specs, paired with a hand being waved in his face (a very cute but calloused hand) broke him away from his focus on that great ass. 

“Right on, man, I just got distracted by err, whatever you were doing to your space heater! Totally weird how half the stuff in here doesn’t work, right? The dude that owns the building, Dr. Spaceclaw, doesn’t really believe in all of that ‘hiring a trained professional’ for tasks around here so we mostly just have Junior covering everything-“

“No wonder this place hardly runs, Junior isn’t exactly the handiest person I've ever met- to be honest, he isn’t even in the top 10 handiest people I’ve ever met.” Specs snorted as though they’d just told a hilarious joke..or like most people rated others based off of handiness. 

“Oh? You know Junior?” Krayonder made a lame attempt at not sounding disappointed that someone else might have dibs on Specs and their cute ass. “Are you two like...ya know, good good friends or..just like friends?”

“Not even! Junior and I grew up together, my parents know his dad. The whole reason I moved here instead of somewhere nice or uhhh functional.” Another snort from them, closer to a proper laugh this time and one that made Krayonder laugh a little himself. 

“Well it was either gonna be you knew someone here or you’re really broke, those seem to be the only reasons anyone moves here,” He laughed out, giving them an optimistic grin despite how dreary what he’d said really was. 

“Which one landed you in this paradise?”

“Let’s see...I work at a grocery store and make $10 an hour while working 42ish hours every week. Which do you think it is?” Krayonder gave them that bright grin again, like his situation wasn’t all that bad. 

“You’re broke then?”

“Well yeah, but no! I know Taz, she invited me to live here!”

“Oh..good for you then?” They raised an eyebrow at him, not really understanding whether they should feel happy for him because of his attitude or sad because of his situation. 

“It isn’t that bad, everyone that lives here is pretty nice even if it is just me and Taz and that war vet dude, Up. He’s the coolest, has a ton of stories from the war and all that! I mean there’s others that live here, they just...aren’t cool? Yeah, they aren’t cool.” 

“And I am?”

“Yeah, man! You’re totally cool! And like mega foxy too!” Krayonder nodded earnestly. 

“You strike me as someone who doesn’t watch what they say too often-“

“Yeah I get that a lot.”

“You know what else you should get?” They give him a small smile and wow, did the room just get brighter? No? Just him?

“What?”

“Out of my apartment.”


End file.
